


Leisure

by glaivenoct



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaivenoct/pseuds/glaivenoct
Summary: On Nyx's day off one might think he'd find something more productive to do, but the moment be sees Noctis and recalls the night prior, his idea of productivity starts to change
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	Leisure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrynoctsky (lightinthehall)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/gifts).



On Nyx’s day off one might think he’d find something more productive to do.

There’s a stack of dirty dishes in the sink he promised he’d get around to this weekend. A basket of laundry that should probably be sorted and hung before everything wrinkles. A nature novel he picked up at a book fair months ago sitting around here somewhere waiting to be read. Plenty of chores and leisure activities to keep Nyx a productive member of society. 

But on his day off, he wakes to a rattling in his kitchen. He hears a soft yawn and the shuffle of feet. In his post haze of sleep, Nyx discovers his Prince rummaging in the kitchen cabinets. The sun beams through the bars of the window above him, bathing Noctis in what might as well be a golden aura from the heavens in Nyx’s heavy lidded eyes.

A few blinks helps him to better take in the sight; Noctis, barefoot with dark jeans he imagines might be riding low on his hips. It’s difficult to tell when he wears that shirt that’s a couple sizes too big for him.  _ Nyx’s shirt _ , which was hastily shorn and tossed aside the night prior when Noctis pounced into his lap and started kissing him. 

Nyx smiles sleepily into his pillow at the thought. Yeah, that was nice.

One end of the oversized shirt slips from Noct’s shoulder, exposing it to the cool air of Nyx’s apartment and quickly turning his smile into a smirk. His idea of productivity changes, and with as much discretion and stealth as he would exercise in any infiltration mission, he pushes himself out of bed. 

“You’re up early.” Nyx slips his arms around Noctis’ waist, surprising him with the brush of stubble against the ear and a gentle peck to the cheek. 

“Terrible, isn’t it?” 

“Mm, not from my view.”

“Shut up.” Noct chuckles and resumes his previous task of searching for what Nyx assumes is cheap coffee.

“I mean it.” Nyx smiles against Noct’s cheek and kisses his exposed shoulder. “You’re captivating.”

“Shut  _ up _ ,” another laugh, though whether it’s due to the insufferable flattery or the scrape of stubble against Noctis’ neck, Nyx will never know. It does distract Noctis from his search for coffee beans, and has him relaxing against Nyx’s chest. He tilts his head ever slightly to the side as an invitation to continue, yet dares to ask “What are you playing at here, Hero?”

“It’s my day off. Want to enjoy myself is all.”

“What, you didn’t enjoy yourself enough last night?”

Oh, how Nyx did. The fire in Noct last night had equally surprised and pleased him. There was an urgency to it as if it was the last time they’d have each other for a while. It was greedy as if Noctis needed to touch Nyx everywhere and feel every inch of him if he wished to carry on. Nyx has yet to step into the bathroom and look in the mirror, but he’s certain the proof of it is all there.

In fact, he can almost feel the ghostly scrape of nails down his chest and abs, followed by the phantom trails of kisses Noctis used to soothe the subtle burn. Just as it did last night, it leaves a maddening warmth in Nyx’s belly. One that tells him he should return the favor - again.

“No, no. I did. Guess I can’t get enough of you.”

“ _ Nyx _ ,” Noct whines, throwing his head back against Nyx’s shoulder.

“Why are you even up? And  _ wearing clothes _ ,” Nyx’s hands wander beneath the oversized shirt, massaging the slope of Noct’s hips, “like you’re planning to _ go somewhere _ on my day off.”

“Iggy’s… bugging me about this report I’ve been putting off.” Hands coast along his front to find a fastened button and a half zipped zipper on his jeans. Noct tenses against Nyx. “Wants me to give it to him as soon as possible.”

“And you were going to sneak out on me like some cheap one night stand?”

“I was going to leave you coffee! I would’ve been back before you knew it.”

“I’m offended, little king. This report… is it life or death?”

“No…”

“Is it for one of your charity events?”

“Nope.”

“Then it can wait,” Nyx whispers, watching the breath on Noct’s ear make the skin on his neck break into gooseflesh. “Come back to bed.”

Nyx resorts to the more tactile method of persuasion. He playfully squeezes Noct’s hips. Smooths hands up his sides then over the ridges of muscle that lead to his ribs. Noct shivers beneath every touch, a delicate, desiring hum catching in the back of his throat. 

“You’d rather be there anyway, right?” Nyx uses a fingernail to graze his own initials across Noct’s chest, and he tries not to be too smug at how much his prince struggles  _ not  _ to react to it. “With me? Kissing you everywhere?”

“Everywhere?”

“ _ Everywhere _ .”

“Alright Hero, you win.” As if there was ever any doubt he would. “Get to kissing.”

Wasting no time, Nyx’s lips follow the curve of Noct’s neck as he guides him back to the bed in something akin to a waltz. The sudden tease of his teeth and gentle suck of skin gets a charmed gasp out of Noct, and it’s one of the most invigorating things Nyx has heard.

There are times he doesn’t need Noctis to make a sound to know what’s going on in his head. Long had they gotten into the habit of speaking volumes to each other with one look, a reassuring touch, a simple gesture of love or kindness when the sonance of words failed to convey what they felt.

But this?

Times like these, there’s nothing Nyx craves more than the sonance of Noct’s heightening lust. Little gasps and whines. Frustrated and blissed out utters of his own name while Nyx holds his hand against the pillows like a lifeline. It’s the perfect backdrop that drives Nyx to keep going, like an artist seeking the perfect melody to further fan the flames of their creative impulses. 

Noct, the amorous subject and muse, never shies from letting Nyx hear just how good he is at taking him to the very edge; toeing it until the only option left was to surrender to the high. 

“Hey,” Noct manages to shrug Nyx off his neck when he’s nudged down to the creaking mattress. “No marks there, remember?”

“Don’t worry.” Nyx dips down with a grin, leaving a soft kiss on his lips. “You know where I like to leave my mark.”

Hands find the button of those jeans once more, and Noctis grins at Nyx in anticipation as it’s unfastened. He’s pulled in for another kiss while Noct raises his hips to help Nyx pull them off. 

In his quest to leave his mark, Nyx determines he finds Noctis particularly captivating when he tries not to squirm. It’s something in the subtlest arch of his back, the way Noct turns his head to one side of the pillow, then eventually the other while he tries to breathe evenly. Whatever semblance of composure Noctis is hanging on to, Nyx wants to break it. If that means grazing his teeth along the inside of Noct’s thigh and giving him a little  _ nip _ , then so be it. 

It elicits the loveliest gasp from him. When Nyx looks up to lock eyes with him, he can’t help but grin against the skin when he sees Noctis biting his lip. 

On Nyx’s day off, one might think he’d find something more productive to do than this. Settled comfortably between his Prince’s bare legs and teasing him mercilessly, kissing him  _ almost  _ everywhere, save for the place he’s sure Noct wants it the most right now.

On his day off, nothing can convince Nyx that this isn’t exactly where he’s supposed to be. Testing the limits of Noctis’ patience and enjoying every second of it. Things had gone so quickly last night. So ravenous, honest and raw, and while it was great for more reasons than Nyx can coherently describe, he thinks it doesn’t hurt to take it down a couple notches. To take it nice and slow, and savor those little noises that seem to grow more impatient by the second. 

So Nyx nuzzles Noct’s thigh, the teasing scrape of scruff making him whine and arch. A leisurely trace of kisses along the inner crease has them squeezing around his head, and suddenly Nyx feels a toe poking insistently at his side. 

“Need something, Noct?” The question gets him a distinct kick in the side this time, and Nyx feels a little bad for laughing. “You look a little flushed.”

Flushed, and now glaring at him. The oversized shirt he still wears is bunched up just beyond his midriff, allowing Nyx a decent view of each time Noct’s belly goes taut as he tries not to squirm.  _ Captivating _ , Nyx thinks even as he’s faced with the look of death and frustration.

“I could spend an afternoon here, you know,” Nyx says against Noct’s sensitive skin. Pink, heated skin he proceeds to decorate with contrasting blooms of dark little love bites. His mark, so to speak, that Noctis seemed so excited for earlier. If only he had known Nyx planned to absolutely drive him up the wall with it. 

It’s the next sink of Nyx’s teeth, and the artistic caress of a finger tracing heart shapes up his hip -  _ just shy  _ of his arousal - that snaps the last thread of Noct’s composure.

“For fucks sake, Nyx,  _ please _ !” Noct arches against the mattress, squeezing Nyx between his thighs with little restraint this time. “Before I rip your head off like this!”

Nyx ponders the scenario, deciding that it wouldn’t exactly be the worst way to go. Nonetheless, he chuckles, leaving a soothing kiss to the newest love bite. 

“Give me five more minutes, little king.”

**Author's Note:**

> A few months of writer's block and this is what I come back with.. ^^; I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Also on [tumblr](https://glaivenoct.tumblr.com/post/641310077443293184/zip-me-nyxnoct) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/glaivenoct/status/1353779670152474629) if you'd like to give it some love over there too!


End file.
